


Small Confessions

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It's got a happy ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: “It affects my team, it’s kinda my business,” he grunts, sitting himself down next to Buck. “I know you’ve got everyone around here wrapped around your little finger, but not me. Sure, you and Bobby have this cute, sick little father-son relationship going on, but it’s all fake. You and Eddie might have a partnership here, on this team, but he’s never going to love you. No one is ever going to love you, ‘cause you’re a--”“I suggest you leave,” Sal is interrupted by Eddie, standing in the locker bay with his jaw set.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Small Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Tumblr: Could I request a Buddie prompt, Sal Deluca (He was a firefighter, he was fired on the spot for disobeying a direct order by Bobby. he was the episodes Hen begins and Bobby begins again)returns and makes Buck's days at work horrible up to the point Buck is anxious about going? Sal hates Buck because he's like a son to Bobby and he never forgave Bobby for firing him. Eddie overhears Sal telling Buck that Eddie would never love him. (Buddie get together)

Buck isn’t a huge fan of new people at the station, to begin with. The fact that Sal Deluca technically isn’t even new really grinds Buck’s gears. He’s trying really hard to be a nice guy, to hold his tongue, and to not lash out at him because that really didn’t work with Eddie, so he assumes that things are going to be somewhat similar with Sal. Maybe not the same, but still. Deluca is nice enough to everyone else, why isn’t he with Buck?

Buck isn’t even sure why he’s back at this station, anyway. Bobby gave some weak ass excuse about his station being under construction, so they dispersed its members for the time being. That still doesn’t explain why he had to be with the 118 when there seemed to be some sort of bad blood between him and Bobby. 

Buck just didn’t like it... or maybe he just didn’t like Deluca. 

He thought that he was going crazy, and maybe reading a little too much into their interactions. It was like Deluca straight up didn’t trust Buck, in the beginning. He could hear Deluca talking about him behind his back. There were comments here and there about how Buck was an idiot, or how he didn’t do something right. Buck just set his jaw and let it slide. 

Then, it became intentional. The comments were made in passing, or Deluca would just body check him out of the way when they were on their way to a scene. Then he would straight up interrupt Buck in front of the entire team, or talk over him when he had a suggestion. 

If Buck were less secure in who he was as a person, he’d probably have a bigger problem with it. He was pissed, sure, but complaining about things had gotten him nowhere in the past, so he tried not to stew on it for too long. 

However, it got to the point where Buck didn’t want to come to work. Deluca started making homophobic remarks or making Buck feel even worse about the whole lawsuit thing when he already felt terrible as it was. He’d call him a teacher's pet whenever he had any sort of conversation with Bobby, or just make derogatory comments in general. 

Buck wanted to say something to the rest of his team about it, he just didn’t know how. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and he didn’t want to look like a child tattling on the new kid. Everyone else seemed to get along with him just fine, even Bobby, so why was Buck getting the brunt of it?

“He’s never going to love you, you know?” Deluca said one day when they were in the locker room, Buck getting ready for his shift.

“What?” Buck frowns. 

“Eddie, he’s never going to love you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Buck rolls his eyes, pulling his shirt on. 

“Sure you do. I see the way you look at him, you’re in love with him,” Deluca pushes, watching Bucks every move carefully. 

“Look, who I’m in love with is none of your business,” Buck huffs, sitting on the bench to tie his shoes. 

“It affects my team, it’s kinda my business,” he grunts, sitting himself down next to Buck. “I know you’ve got everyone around here wrapped around your little finger, but not me. Sure, you and Bobby have this cute, sick little father-son relationship going on, but it’s all fake. You and Eddie might have a partnership here, on this team, but he’s never going to love you. No one is ever going to love you, ‘cause you’re a--”

“I suggest you leave,” Sal is interrupted by Eddie, standing in the locker bay with his jaw set. 

Buck purses his lips together, sparing a glance at Eddie before looking away. He’d heard something. He’s not sure how much, but enough. He chews on the inside of his lip before he pushes himself off the bench to leave the locker room. 

“Not you, him,” Eddie says, pushing Buck back gently, his eyes not leaving Deluca. 

“Me?” Sal huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I said, I suggest you leave,” Eddie says, curling his hand into a fist. When he doesn’t budge, Eddie grabs him by the shirt and throws him up against the lockers with force. “Get out of my sight, or you won’t be seeing anything for a while.”

Sal throws his hands up in surprise. He swallows thickly and nods, and when Eddie lets him go, he leaves the locker room, making sure to knock into Buck before he goes. 

Buck stays, watching the whole thing unfold, unsure of how he should feel. He sets his jaw when Deluca pushes past him. He feels... He feels a lot of things right now, and all of it is very overwhelming. He looks up at the ceiling, trying to keep in the tears that he can feel welling in his eyes.

“He’s wrong, you know,” Eddie says when they’re alone. 

“About what?” Buck chuckles, but there is nothing funny about it. 

“Bobby, me,” he says, stepping into Buck’s space. 

“Yeah, right.”

“Would you please look at me, Buck?” Eddie says, putting his hand on his shoulder, touching his pulse point. 

Buck lets his head dip, he rolls his lower lip between his teeth, looking at his feet before he finally looks at Eddie. 

“He’s wrong, Buck.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, it’s okay,” he shrugs, looking everywhere but his eyes. 

"I'm not lying, Buck. Look at me," Eddie says, patiently, waiting for Buck to finally make eye contact with him. 

"It's fine, Eddie," Buck sniffs, wanting to be anywhere but here. 

"It's _not_ fine. It's not. He's wrong. I do love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come prompt me on [Tumblr!](https://ineedapuppyandsomevodka.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
